Your good ol' missing scene
by kaahiescheck
Summary: From Glee, Actually. The missing conversation between Burt and Blaine when the man told him he wanted to fly him to NY as Kurt's Christmas present. May be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, my dears. Inspired me is inspired. And I really, really love the Burt-Blaine relationship. So here's a missing scene from _Glee, Actually_, with how I strongly believe Blaine's parents are. I mean, really. I think they only needed more time than Burt to get used to their son being gay, but they love Blaine.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, honey?" Mrs. Anderson called her son from the kitchen doorway. He made an acknowledging sound back to her from his position in the living, on the couch watching football with his father (he had to cherish the moments when the man was home with no work to do, right? Bonding time). "Burt's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."<p>

That definitely got Blaine's attention. His breath caught for a moment before resuming again. He shot his father a sideways glance before getting up and walking to his mom. She handed him the phone and stepped out of the kitchen. Hesitantly, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo," his ex-boyfriend's father's voice came from the other end, with an emotion to it Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on. "I have a proposition for you. What are you doing for Christmas?"

Blaine's heart skipped. He fumbled with the words. "Ah, my parents and I are flying to Maryland to spend the holidays with my father's sister." He doesn't know why, but as he answered, he slowly crept deeper into the kitchen so his mother wouldn't listen, wherever she was.

"Do you think they'd miss you too much if you didn't go?"

Blaine's pulse quickened even more as he tried to figure out what he was about to be asked. The punch, it was coming. And he wasn't sure if it was going to be absolutely great or awfully disappointing.

He took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. Why?"

Burt sighed and hesitated. "Carole, Finn, and I were going to visit her sister for Christmas, but I don't think I'll be going. I…" Blaine waited patiently. "You see, I had one of my annual check-ups at the doctor last week."

Now Blaine's heart stopped, and the words came out before he could stop them. "Are you okay? Did the tests show something?"

Burt chuckled lightly at the boy's concern, but grew serious again quickly. "Unfortunately, yes, the tests showed something."

"Is it your heart?" Blaine couldn't help asking; he remembered how Kurt was always worried about his dad forcing his heart and having another attack.

"I'm not dying, kid, don't worry," Burt tried to assure him, because the boy seemed pretty breathless. "It wasn't my heart. I have prostate cancer."

Some would think that Blaine would be paralyzed for a considerable amount of time before being able to stutter something. But it only took one second for him to realize what he had been told and frenetically say, "But that's… that's… You're _not_ dying?"

"We caught it early," Burt quickly explained. "The thing is, I gotta tell Kurt that. And I gotta do it personally." Blaine heard the man take a deep breath. "He told me Rachel was going on a cruise with her dads for the holidays, which means he'll be spending Christmas alone in New York. And I don't want that."

"Okay," Blaine said, because he knew there was more.

"I'm flying there, then, instead of going with Carole and Finn. The reason I called you is because I wanna take you with me."

His heart stopped again, and he inhaled sharply. "T-to see Kurt?"

"He told me you guys have this Christmas tradition of singing a duet or something?"

Blaine laughed sadly. "Yeah, we… we did have that tradition."

"You _do_."

Tears almost sprang to Blaine's eyes. Not that Christmas duets and traditions were his main concern when he had lost Kurt, but, as the season approached, the memory of _Baby, It's Cold Outside _and _Let It Snow_ surely stung a lot. And he couldn't believe his ears at the moment, so he had to repeat, just to be sure.

"So… you want to fly to New York to meet Kurt and tell him of… of your cancer, and spend Christmas with him, and you want to take me with you? To see him?"

"As a surprise. Also as his Christmas present."

It all sounded a bit dreamy. Blaine wanted more than anything that Kurt kept his word that they could see each other at Christmas, but when he hadn't called or given any indication of making plans for that, Blaine had kind of lost hope. Now the possibility was here again. Still, he had to be sure he was wanted.

"A-are you sure? I mean," he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Will he want to see me?"

"Blaine," Burt started calmly. "Of course he'll wanna see you. I obviously can't sneakily fit you under his Christmas tree, but that's the gift I wanna give him. I'm sure he'll like it. So we have a deal?"

"Ah…" Blaine laughed a bit, still not believing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just… I'm gonna ask my parents and I'll call you back."

It took Blaine thirty seconds after he hung up to let it sink in and build the courage to go to the living room, which he did very slowly. His father was still watching the game, and his mother had taken Blaine's seat, but she wasn't watching, and she was the first to turn around when he came in. His face must have been something, because she immediately frowned.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Ah," Blaine laughed, dropping his gaze to the floor, and then he forced himself to at least _try_ and not grin like an idiot before he was given permission to actually go. Clearing his throat, he walked to stand in front of the couch as his parents eyed him suspiciously. "Everything is kind of okay."

"Did something happen? You're acting… odd," his father said with a tilt of his head.

"Okay, please don't flip," Blaine asked, raising his hands defensively. "Or at least let me tell the whole story before you do."

They hesitated a moment and shared a look. After a few tense seconds, Mrs. Anderson turned to her son again. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated out of nerves. With one last look at the ground, he started talking. "Burt called to say that his last check-up at the doctor pointed he has cancer." His mother opened her mouth, but he raised a finger at her. "No, no. Please. I'm concerned, too, but he said not to worry because it was caught early, and that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'm getting there. Ah… Right, so, he wants to fly to New York to tell Kurt about it, and also because Kurt would be spending Christmas alone otherwise."

Mrs. Anderson crossed her legs. "Why do I feel like I know where this is going?"

Blaine chuckled humorlessly and took one last glance at the inviting wooden floor, taking a deep breath again and closing his eyes. "He wants to fly me out there with him as Kurt's Christmas present."

The silence stretched. Blaine was holding his breath, not sure of what he was waiting for as his parents' reaction. When they kept quiet, he peaked one eye open and saw the two of them having a silent conversation. He didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Sighing, her mother turned to him with an upturn of her lips. "You can stop trying to hide the smile, honey."

Blaine blushed and looked down again, letting the smile come to his face. "So… can I go? I mean, I wouldn't be spending Christmas with you guys, then."

"Well, you always complain when we have to go to your aunt's, which is… understandable," Mr. Anderson said lightly. Blaine was very glad that his father at least knew and cared about how uncomfortable his son was when showered with girlfriend questions from the conservative side of the family. "And we know you really wanna go."

"I think it's gonna be good for you," his mother continued. "For both of you."

"Really?" Blaine asked in a small voice, his smile growing. He didn't think it'd be this easy. Mr. Anderson smiled before getting up. "I'm gonna call Burt and arrange the plane tickets."

"Thank you," he said breathlessly as his father left the room. Then he turned to his mother, who was wearing a teary smile. "Hey, no, don't… I won't go if you don't want me to." He took a seat next to her.

"I want you to, honey," she grasped his hands. "As your mom, I want you to be happy, and this will make you happy. It's been so long since I've last seen you come downstairs bouncing with a grin on your face, and when I'd ask why had you so happy, you'd simply say it was nothing and keep grinning."

Blaine felt tears forming at the back of his eyes now. He remembered those times, too. Those times before Kurt went to New York, before everything fell apart. Then he couldn't remember coming downstairs much, only lately. Especially after Thanksgiving.

"I want my bouncy boy again," Mrs. Anderson continued. "And you two need to sit down and talk this through, honey. I would never take that opportunity away from you. Honestly, the sad songs were almost depressing _me_."

"Hey, I've stopped that," Blaine pouted. "And it wasn't that loud."

"Keep telling yourself that," she patted his shoulder and got up, offering him a hand. "Now, since I'm not gonna have you at Christmas night, I want my selection of holiday songs by the piano now."

Blaine smiled and took her outstretched hand, walking toward the piano before sitting down. As his mother leaned on the black instrument, looking at him expectantly, he searched his mind for a song. He knew he had a lot to worry about this trip – it could go terribly wrong –, but his heart felt very light. So, with an upturn of lips, he started the intro for _Let It Snow_, pointedly ignoring his mother's knowing chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, hello! Merry Christmas, everybody! Yes, I'm uploading! Shocker! It's a real Christmas miracle!**

**I haven't even proof-read this, I don't know if the flow is right or anything - I literally wrote the first three paragraphs months ago and picked it up now -, but I really wanted to update this fic since forever ago, but med school takes a load on you, so only now was I able to sit and write. I reckoned I should leave a new chapter here for Christmas and update the rest later, when I write them. Thank you to whoever didn't lose faith in me and is reading this :)**

**May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white, folks!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wanna wait here? You'll freeze."<p>

Blaine appreciated Burt's concern, really. And yes, he probably would freeze if he stayed outside next to the ice skating rink until Kurt came, which is why he assured the man that he would stay in a coffee shop or something, waiting for a text. Waiting a bit too anxiously for the text.

"You guys obviously need your time," he continued. "Don't worry about me. You guys go watch that Broadway musical you got tickets for and grab some dinner. I'll be fine. I'll call my parents, eat, check in on a hotel or something. Take your time."

Burt frowned. "Check in on a hotel? Where do you think you'll be sleeping?"

Blaine fumbled with his scarf, now wondering if bright red had really been the best option, and took a deep breath, fogging the air in front of his face. He spoke to the ground, "Well, even if I'm pretty sure they're all packed, I-I would never want to be inconvenient, especially at Christmas, if Kurt decides he wants my head or something, which would be completely valid, so –"

"I'mma stop ya right there," Burt put a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, he wants you here. Didn't he say he wanted you two to talk at Christmas, but was saving his money this year?"

"Yeah, but maybe when he sees me –"

"He will be delighted. I'm pretty sure it'll be the best Christmas present I've ever given him, including that one time I bought him a huge dress-up kit for dolls when he was five."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, imagining a little Kurt's eyes lightening up at that gift on a chilly December morning, back when his mother was still alive. He still couldn't see himself, the horrible cheater ex-boyfriend showing up for a surprise visit, beating _that_. Still, Burt seemed so sure of it that it actually reassured him a bit. His chuckle turned into a meaningful smile.

"Thank you," he said, and the other man opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine went on. "For everything. For not… shooting me when I told you what I did. For inviting me to a couple of Friday night dinners. For bringing me here – I mean, you didn't have to, really, and it just… means a lot that you did. I'm very grateful for you not hating me."

Not sure if he wanted to continue or not, Blaine caught his breath. He felt like he maybe shouldn't have gone all deep feelings now and like maybe he wasn't saying enough. He had broken this man's trust and hurt his only son very badly. Yet here he was. And he couldn't be more grateful.

Burt's upper lip turned up a bit. "Ya know, when you look at death in the face a couple of times, you realize how small and not important some things are and how other things mean everything. Like when you really love someone and just want to see them happy," he shrugged. "Can't lose your time with the people who really matter for a reason or another. You never know what might happen or how much time you'll have with them."

Tears formed at the back of Blaine's eyes. He didn't like thinking like that. "But you're gonna be okay," he said like a matter of fact.

"I am, sure," Burt shrugged again, and Blaine had the feeling that perhaps he hadn't been talking about him exactly. "But even if I wasn't, I'm sure to leave Kurt in good hands." Burt smiled at him, genuinely. It had Blaine wondering once more how in the world the man still trusted him like that. "So, you're welcome, kid. But I really think it benefits more than the two of us."

Blaine smiled watery as Burt gave him a pat on the shoulder and left to find a nice tree to put in Kurt and Rachel's apartment, telling him he would text when Kurt would be coming. Blaine was left to wander a bit in the park before deciding to retreat to the nearest coffee shop before he became a popsicle.

He did call his parents once he was seated with a Medium Drip in hands by the back of the bar he'd found. He talked to them for a while and promised to call again the next day.

Since he figured they wouldn't let him stay if he didn't order anything else, he got himself a hot chocolate when he finished his coffee and some fries.

He knew he still had a couple of hours to kill and had no idea how to do so. His whole body was shaking with anticipation rather than cold, remembering the last time he'd seen Kurt – after they'd done Grease in McKinley and had a not so pleasant talk in the corridor. Of course, they'd talked at Thanksgiving and a couple of times after that, but he'd last _seen_ his face back in the beginning of the school year. His heart ached and yearned for another chance of a glance at Kurt. It was as if he physically needed it, as if he hadn't been exactly breathing the past few months.

His eyes met a wall when he turned his head to look out the window, and Blaine sighed, regretting sitting in the back.

"Why the long face?" the waitress asked him as she placed his orders on the table. "I mean, I know that if you've come to a coffee shop on Christmas Eve, at dawn, something's happened. You wouldn't believe the stories I get from costumers during the holiday season. But you seem awfully young to be this alone."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Blaine made himself smile politely at the woman in her thirties. "I-I'm just waiting for someone, actually."

"Huh, plan to share the fries with someone special?" she smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Blaine chuckled and ducked his head. "I'm meeting them in the ice rink in the park." When she kept her eyebrows up, he admitted, "Yes, it's…" He frowned for a moment, wondering if he could refer to Kurt like that still. Deciding that his own feelings hadn't changed, he could speak for himself. "It's someone very special to me."

"Well," she cleaned her hands on her apron and smiled. "I wish you a wonderful Christmas date then."

Blaine thanked her and wished her happy holidays as well as he reached for his fries. They were quite greasy, but the hot chocolate was still warm, so he indulged – slowly, to pass the time. When his meal was gone, he grabbed one last coffee, paid, and left, receiving a wink from the waitress. God, he thought, if only his encounter would go as she had planned on her mind.

But he knew it wouldn't. He didn't even know if Kurt would be happy to see him.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he checked his phone to see if he hadn't missed any messages and walked into the first store that he saw, which turned out to be a GAP on the next block. He inhaled deeply, trying to forget the Warbler's GAP Attack, and started looking at stuff.

He walked through every single section, which was saying something, because the store was huge. When he made back to the entrance, he picked up his phone for the thousandth time and looked at the clock, figuring that Burt and Kurt had had the time to watch the musical and go grab some dinner. Maybe Burt had already broken down the news, and Blaine's heart ached at the pain Kurt would feel, of the fear he would feel at knowing he could become an orphan.

No, he couldn't think like that. Burt was going to be just fine. And he would be texting him any time now.

Blaine decided to do something more energetic, since his nerves were killing him, and headed to Bryant Park to get his skates on already. Maybe skating would ease his mind a bit, and he could really get the hang of it again before Kurt arrived. Blaine skated every winter, but this year was his first time and he didn't want to face-plant or fall on his ass in front of the love of his life.

He took his time getting there and putting the skates on, not wanting to be tired either when Kurt got there. He smoothed down his jacket and took a deep breath, stepping into the ice and sliding quite gracefully for someone who was a bit rusted from the previous year.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait that long until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stopped so quickly he almost fell, and the couple behind him gave him dirty looks before skating past him. Blaine sent them an apologetic smile and moved to the corner, where he could safely withdraw his phone.

_He's just left the loft_, the text said, from Burt.

"Woah, okay," he whispered to himself. "Get yourself together."

He put his cellphone in his pocket and gripped the bar in front of him, closing his eyes for a moment and taking deep breaths. _It's just Kurt. Your best friend. He's gonna be happy to see you. He's not gonna punch you._

He kept that pep talk going on repeat in his head for what felt like hours, his eyes alert. Then, when he was skating facing the fountain, he saw a figure there looking a bit confused. Blaine recognized Kurt almost immediately, with his coif in place, milky skin and fashionable scarf. These was no mistaking.

Blaine felt a smile taking over his face and he reached the edge as Kurt turned around. He grabbed the bar to stop and said loud enough for him to hear, "Package for Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned to him holding a paper in his hand. "Blaine?"

"Surprise!" Blaine couldn't but open his arms as he said that. Kurt let out a noise of incredulity and, dare he hope it, happiness, so he went on as Kurt approached. "Your dad called me out of the blue and wanted to fly me out here just so I could see that look on your face, and it's pretty priceless."

Kurt let out the same amazed sound while he smiled, but Blaine erased his smile for a second.

"Actually, he told me everything." Kurt's jaw dropped a bit more. "A-and I promise, I'll keep an eye on him for you," he finished seriously, looking into those eyes which now looked light green.

After a small pause, Kurt lifted his eyebrows a bit in a _Oh, okay_ way and dropped his gaze. As soon as Blaine saw the slightest hint of sadness on his face, he immediately changed the subject. "B-but the reason why I'm here is because he didn't want us to miss out on another important holiday tradition."

His smile and his words were enough to make Kurt smile again. "Our Christmas duet."

They looked at each other for a moment, and Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. "You _are_ happy to see me, right?" He asked as much as he begged for it to be true, and Kurt reassured him, "Yeah, yeah. Always."

Blaine accepted that with a small nod. "Well, c'mon. Get your skates on. It's almost midnight. Hurry up!" he finished as he got off, Kurt moving as well to rent his skates. Blaine kept on going around the rink and started singing a song he knew Kurt loved and was thankfully joined by said man in his rendition of _White Christmas_.

And, okay, Blaine knows he teased Kurt towards the end of the song, getting very close, as if to kiss him, and then skating away, but it just felt so good to sing and be with him like that. Besides, he didn't miss any of the looks Kurt gave him. He knew his walls were still up to a certain point; still, he caught a glimpse of affection when Kurt let loose a little and looked sideways at him. It warmed his heart.

At one point when they were skating, Blaine had a wonderful plan and cut Kurt off as they made a turn. Kurt, being slightly less balanced than him, lost it completely and fell forward, grabbing onto Blaine's arm and taking him to the ground as well. They fell side by side, with Blaine laughing like a mad man while Kurt glared at him.

"That was completely unnecessary. Now my coat's all wet!"

"I'm not sorry."

Blaine rolled away from the swat he was about to receive and got up, offering a hand down. Kurt took it a bit reluctantly, still trying to seem like he had any pride left, and it cracked Blaine up again. He just looked unfairly adorable with those rosy cheeks. It should be illegal.

"I'm cold all over again because of you," Kurt pointed accusingly at him. Blaine kept his smile. "So you're buying me coffee."

"My pleasure."

They returned their skates, and Blaine took Kurt to the same coffee shop he had been before. He could feel Kurt's presence by his side in line, the taller man rubbing his gloved hands and arms to get warm again, and it took a whole lot of self-control and internal pep talks not to reach out and offer a hug to heat them both up.

"The usual, I suppose?" Blaine asked, just to be sure. "Unless the Big Apple has changed your taste in coffee."

Kurt gave a little smile. "My order hasn't changed."

Blaine held his eyes for as long as he could and averted just before it got awkward, sensing the person in front of him moving on. He was faced with the barista, who looked at him expectantly yet tiredly – he couldn't blame her. Working on Christmas Eve probably sucked.

"Ah, could I get a medium drip and," the corners of his lips turned up a bit more at being able to say this again, "and a Grande non-fat mocha please?"

"Anything else?" the barista asked.

"Um, I don't think so." He turned to Kurt as he grabbed his wallet. "Unless you want a cookie or something…"

"God, no," Kurt exclaimed.

"So, ah, no," Blaine turned to the woman again and handed a ten dollar bill. "Thanks, that'll be all."

He received his change, and he and Kurt moved to the right to wait for their drinks. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Kurt looked around the shop, trying to look like he was fascinated by it, and Blaine was watching him when he caught the gaze of the waitress he had talked to earlier. She winked at him, eyeing Kurt with an approval nod, and Blaine went back to staring at Kurt, blushing. Kurt took five seconds to turn around and ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just…" He exhaled. "It's good seeing you. Y-you look great."

Kurt lips turned up a bit. "Thanks. You do, too."

Blaine dropped his gaze bashfully and scratched the back of his neck before looking up again. "Do you wanna get a table?"

Kurt looked around again with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Don't really feel like it. As cold as it is outside, this place seems kinda depressing. I mean, only depressed and lonely people come to a _coffee shop_ on Christmas Eve. I think we should grab our drinks and head back to the rink to watch people make a fool of themselves."

"Deal," Blaine grinned.

And they did just that, being only interrupted when Blaine opened the door for Kurt and sang the line _But, baby, it's cold outside_ in a breathless voice, causing Kurt to blush and hide his smile behind his mocha. When Blaine continued with his next line as they walked – the same _But, baby, it's cold outside_, only in a slightly different melody –, Kurt simply rolled his eyes and glanced at his ex-boyfriend, lowering a bit his cup.

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in…_" Blaine spun in front of him, and Kurt was forced to stop.

"What are you doing?" he asked, biting back a laugh.

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_"

"They're fine with the hot coffee warming them up now, thank you."

"Aw, come on, Kurt," Blaine pouted. "You're not gonna join me in song? This one sounds weird without a partner."

"We don't redo Christmas duets, Blaine."

Blaine pout increased, but he stepped next to Kurt again and they resumed walking.

"Meanie."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to lace his arm through Blaine's like they used to do, because it was warm and comfortable, and it really _was_ cold outside. However, he knew that he couldn't, so he grabbed his drink with both hands as they neared the railing of the rink.

"When I was a kid," Blaine started when they stopped to look at the people on the ice, "my parents always took Cooper and me to this big, frozen lake next to a chalet every winter."

Kurt glanced at him, and then decided it was safer to watch people falling on their asses instead of Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes reflecting the Christmas lights. He still commented, "Yeah, you mentioned that when you said you would try to convince them to take me with you on a trip, even though they'd already sold the place."

Blaine chuckled. "What I didn't mention was how educating it was to have Cooper teaching me how to skate when I had barely learned how to walk properly. I mean," he was interrupted by Kurt's light laugh and couldn't help but let out one of his own as well. "My parents would prefer to stay in front of the fireplace after a few hours of playing in the snow, so my brother had the time to shape me into a wonderful skater over the years."

"I think you turned out pretty great," Kurt risked a glance to him, but averted his eyes quickly. He couldn't let himself be caught in another one of those stare-deeply-into-each-other's-eyes again. He wasn't ready for that yet. Blaine's eyes were really pretty.

"Of course I did," Blaine agreed. "Have you _seen_ Cooper's teaching abilities?"

But Kurt let himself laugh at that. He let himself have a good time with Blaine talking about nothing in particular – not a _great_ time, though, because he still needed his walls up to block out the spell Blaine _still_ had him under. The urge to lace their arms hadn't disappeared yet, and he needed to watch out for that.

Still, they talked, and laughed at people who fell, and enjoyed their coffees until Kurt decided they should probably head back to the loft, since his father was there alone. Just as they turned around to leave, Kurt sipping his drink and sucking the last bit of warmth from it, a clock started to ring his bells.

Blaine looked up excitedly and turned to Kurt. "Listen! Hey." Kurt turned to him as he swallowed, and Blaine kept going. "It's midnight." Kurt nodded, and they stopped walking. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah. Officially."

Maybe it was the spirit of Christmas, Blaine wasn't sure, but suddenly he was saying, "No matter what, no matter where… Even if we're not… together," he paused, staring at Kurt's eyes for a breath. "We're always gonna be there for each other."

Seeing that Blaine was searching something in his eyes, Kurt moved forward and hugged him with the arm not holding his drink. He had to confess that it felt very nice to feel Blaine's arm – the one not holding his coffee as well – around him again and to rest his head on his shoulder. And he was right, too. Even if they weren't dating at the moment, they were still best friends. Best friends who had missed each other dearly over the past few months and held the hug for a good amount of time. That is, until Kurt felt Blaine's smile widen.

"Hey, Burt!"

Kurt turned around to find his father a few feet away looking at them with a soft smile on his face. Kurt knew that face. He had been able to catch a glimpse of it a couple of times when he was dating Blaine and they did something cute, and Burt would be standing in the corner trying to hide that smile. It made Kurt wonder how long his dad had been watching them for.

"You shouldn't be out in the wind, dad," he scolded.

"C'mon, it's not like the cold is gonna make me worse," Burt said nonchalantly. "Besides, I wanted to see if you liked your present."

Kurt felt Blaine tensing up a bit next to him. It was almost imperceptible, but when he looked at him, he saw Blaine staring at the ground as if it was really interesting, kicking off some snow with his foot. He turned back to his dad with a little smile.

"Well, I don't wanna return it," he said and saw with the corner of his eyes Blaine raising his head again. "Although I do think it could have fit under the tree."

Burt laughed as Kurt widened his grin, glancing at Blaine, who took a few moments to understand the joke and let out an outraged "Hey!" before pouting. Kurt finally gave in to his urge to lace his arm through Blaine's as the three of them walked to subway.


End file.
